Radioactive
by Victoria Mirage
Summary: Kejadian Chernobyl, menyebabkan 3 bersaudara itu terpisah dalam waktu yang lama .percobaan yang harus melibatkan salah satu dari mereka. percobaan yang membuat diri salah satu dari mereka sebagai Robot.


**Radioactive**

**Axis power hetalia owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**S..H.I.E.L.D owned by Marvel **

**Robocop owned by Jos**é** Padilha**

**Warning: TYPO, EYD YANG BERANTAKAN,DKK**

**No flame**

_26 April 1986 _

_Ledakan besar terjadi pada Reaktor 4 di Pembangkit Nuklir Chernobyl, sekitar Pripyat Ukraina_

_Saat itu, kami merasakannya _

Flashback

Ledakan terdengar dari sebelah utara, Gadis pirang itu hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kecil kedua adik kecilnya yang ketakutan karena suara ledakan yang disebabkan oleh Reaktor di Pusat pembangkit nuklir,walaupun jarak rumah nya lumayan jauh dari chernobyl tapi baginya asap radioaktif Dari sana sangatlah terasa. Ya Tuhan yang ia harapkan ia bisa melindungi kedua adik kecilnya . Hanya saja sang adik yang perempuan tak bisa diam karena boneka Teddy bearnya di luar sana, ia terus menangis berharap salah satu dari kakaknya akan mengambilkan walaupun Katyusha terus menenangkannya agar berhenti.

"Oh...Natalya janganlah menangis, jika keadaan sudah membaik. Aku akan mengambilkannya " ucap Katyusha dengan lembut

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menunggu untuk nanti . aku ingin sekarang"tangis gadis kecil itu mulai pecah

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengambilkannya,da" salah seorang dari adiknya pun beranjak keluar untuk mencarikan boneka adik bungsunya itu

"jangan Ivan disana berbahaya, radiasinya sangat tinggi. Kau tidak boleh keluar " sang kakak khawatir karena keinginan sang adik

" tapi Natalya terus menangis. Aku tak ingin ia menangis. Jadi, aku akan mengambilkannya di teras" ucap bocah berambut platinum sambil berlalu

''Tidak..tidak Ivan balik kau kesini. Disana berbahaya..IVAN IVAN " teriak gadis itu. Saat ia mulai beranjak untuk menahan adiknya. Ledakan dari nuklir itu mulai melanda tempatnya

" Natalya kau pergi ke ruang bawah tanah sana, kau tidak boleh beranjak dari sana " perintah Katyusha kepada Natalya " Aku akan membawa Ivan kesini "

" Tapi aku ingi" kata-kata gadis kecil disela kakaknya " Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus kesana" perintah kakaknya

Natalya berlari kebawah untuk berlindung dari Radiasi Nuklir, Ia tidak ingin kakak-kakaknya dalam bahaya. Ia ingin melindunginya tapi ia tak bisa. Saat itupun yang ia dengar hanya radio untuk mendengar berita

_Asap Radiasi akibat Ledakan Chernobyl mulai menyebar di Eropa _

Ia mengganti saluran lagi

_Asap Radiasi mulai melanda perbatasan Ukraina-Belarus_

Saluran terganti kembali

_Radiasi akibat Chernobyl melanda Pripyat , Radiasi sanga tinggi-_

Saluran itu terputus. Ia panik tapi ia tak berani untuk keluar melihat kakak-kakanya. Yang ia bisa hanya meringkuk diam dan ia tak dapat merasakan apapun sekarang.

Flashback end

26 april 2011

Dimana kedua kakaknya menghilang akibat peristiwa Chernobyl tersebut. Karena dirinya lah kedua kakaknya menghilang . ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak berguna...Useless .. hanya seorang gadis tak berguna yang harus membuat mereka bertaruh nyawa demi sebuah boneka sialan yang tidak ada lebihnya dari sebuah sampah bayangan itu pudar saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Nat..Nat, Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis berambut coklat dengan wajah cemas

" tidak, aku baik. Ada apa ?" gadis itu kembali bertanya

" yaahh..tadi aku melihat kau pucat dan tiba-tibak kau seperti menangis, aku sangat cemas jika penyakit mu kambuh." Ucap gadis Hungaria tersebut

"ahh..tidak aku baik sehat" Ucap gadis itu pada temannya

"Baiklah kalau kau sehat, Aku kembali du-" " Maaf Eli aku memotong ucapanmu tapi bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya gadis itu

" dengan senang hati, apa yang ingin ku bantu?"

"Bisakah kau memesan tiket pesawat Ke New york dan Moscow, ada yang ingin kucari disana"

"Apa kau ingin vacation disana atau urusan lain?"

" Urusan Lain Elizaveta"

"kenapa tak kau beli sendiri?" tanya Elizaveta

"Aku sibuk untuk hari ini dan ada yang ingin kutemui " jawab Natalya dengan nada dingin

" baiklah..nanti kukabarkan" jawab gadis itu sambil berlalu

Natalya mengambil sebuah folder dan membukanya. Di dalam folder itu terdapat kumpulan berita tentang Chernobyl dan Uni soviet .Mengapa ia mengumpulkan artikel lama yang akan mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu? Ia yakin kalau Kedua kakaknya masih hidup atau tidak salah satunya, jari-jari lentik itu terus mencari artikel yang ia temukan beberapa tahun yang lalu, jari-jari tersebut berhenti dan menemukan artikel yang ia cari.

' RUSSIA DAN AMERIKA SERIKAT , JEPANG BEKERJA SAMA DALAM PENELITIAN NUKLIR '

Pandangannya beralih kepada ponselnya terdapat sebuah pesan

' _**Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu, waktu terbangnya lusa jam 9.30 kukasih tiketnya atas nama dirimu '**_

_**From : Elizaveta**_

Matanya kembali beralih kepada artikel dan layar laptopnya, ia pun mulai mengalihkan pikirannya menuju layar laptop dengan segeran ia membuka browsernya dan mencari berita dan alamat Tempat penelitian tersebut . dan alhasil yang ia temukan hanya berbagai berita yang tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ia -tiba ponselnya berdering menunjukkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Ia menekan icon hijau pada ponselnya

"**Halo, Selamat siang bisa saya bicara dengan Mrs. Arlovskaya " **tanya si penelpon tersebut

"aku sendiri, ada apa Matthew"

"**Oh..halo Maafkan aku mengganggu, tapi ada urusan penting yang ingin kubicarakan berenam" **ucap matthew

"berenam? Dengan siapa saja " jawab gadis itu tentunya dengan nada dingin

"Seperti biasa. Kau pasti sudah tahu. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu nanti sore di tempat 4 sore" jawab si penelepon tersebut dan panggilan terputus

Gadis itu mulai melanjutkan kegiatan yang terpotong tadi . ia terus mencari dan ia mulai merasakan lapar dan mulai mencari cemilan untuk menghilangkannya , dan lagipula ia ingin istirahat sejenak .

Ia berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil es krim vanila dan mulai menyalakan Televisi nya. Ia mengganti channel terus menerus kemudian berhenti pada channel televisi Inggris tersebut yang menyiarkan berita . berita yang ia cari selama ini

'Beberapa ilmuwan dari ketiga negara yang melakukan penelitian nuklir di Alcatraz, Amerika serikat menemukan penemuan untuk membantu para korban '

Dimatikan televisinya itu

**04.30 PM, **

Gadis slavia itu melaju motornya menuju sebuah café terkenal di pusat pertokoan di Connecticut. Ia berhenti di pinggir café yang ada di sana dan masuk kedalam .matanya melihat sekeliling berusaha mencari pemuda kalem berkacamata dan BRAVO..Ia menemukannya tepat di pojok sebelah kiri dekat jendela bersama 2 orang yang ia kenal dan tiganya lagi ia tidak tahu. Sepasang kaki jenjang tersebut berjalan mendekati meja tersebut dan duduk disana

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya gadis itu tanpa basa-basi , baginya ia tak perlu menggunakan karena telah banyak urusan baginya

"Wooo...Hold on ..Mon joli ange, sapa lah kami dengan sopan . jangan terburu-buru" ucap pria berambut pirang bergelombang sedikit lumayan mirip dengan matthew tapi kau bisa membedakannya dengan melihat wajahnya yang mesum itu

"kau menjijikan..Francis . vyradak pierakrut" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih datar seperti biasa

"Well, bisakah kita langsung ke topik utama?" tanya pemuda kalem tersebut

"Bien sȗr Mattieu, lanjutkan" dengan kedipan genitnya yang ia layangkan kepada pemuda Kanada tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Allistor Kirkland , agen S.H.I.E.L. yang akan membantu tentang kakakmu " jawab pemuda kalem tersebut sambil mempersilahkan sang Ginger Hair itu angkat bicara

"Jadi apa maumu sambil membawa Agen S.H.I.E.L.D segala ?" tanya gadis bersurai platinum itu kepada temannya

"Kau selalu memikirkan kedua kakamu itu, kami tak bisa membantu banyak dan aku berusaha membantumu dengan mengenalkan dirimu pada sir Allistor" jawab Matthew

" Tidak terima kasih aku bisa sendiri" ucap gadis itu sambil beranjak pergi. Tapi kepergian tertunda saat mendengar deheman dari salah satu mereka bertiga

"Kami telah menemukan kakak laki-lakimu lima belas tahun yang lalu di rumah sakit pemerintah Rusia, young lady. Dan kami telah menemukan cara agar kakakmu bertahan, dan kabarnya kau mencari kakakmu sampai harus berurusan dengan pemerintah Rusia " ucap pria ginger itu kepada Natalya

"Tunggu..apa maksudmu ?" tanya gadis itu

"begini Mrs. Arlovskaya. Kedua kakakmu terkena radiasi . Radiasi yang amat tinggi, tapi yang bertahan hanya kakak laki-lakimu , dan ia juga mengalami luka bakar yang serius . Rumah sakit itu sudah menyerah untuk menangani kakakmu saja hampr 10 tahun mereka mengurus kedua kakakmu itu" jelas Ludwig pada Natalya. Natalya hanya diam memikirkan keadaan kedua kakaknya

"dan kakakku yang perempuan bagaimana dengan dia ?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat kecemasannya

"Dia meninggal akibat Leukimia karena Radiasi , " jawab Allistor dengan nada dinginnya

Sedangkan Natalya hanya membeku mendengar hal tersebut

To be continued

**A/N: akhirnya selesai 1 chapter, saya membuat fic karena saat nonton Robocop dan juga mengenang 28 tahun Peristiwa Chernobyl dan dari lagu ImagineDragons ft Kendrick Lamar – Radioactive, Bleeding out dan Iridescent-linkin park,BIOS Mika Kobayashi . Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini atau kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya Author baru. Mohon Reviewnya **


End file.
